Chapter- 800 point 5
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: There is a story that takes place just after the exchange of Sakazuki cups and just before reaching Zou. Robin has sharp eyes, there are many untold and unseen tales which only she knows about, they are all about her beloved Captain. (LawLuffy) & (RoZo).


**Chapter, 800.5**

* * *

The party was in full swing, the sakazuki cups were exchanged, Luffy was shouting at top of his voice that he refused to be the great leader of Stawhat Fleet. Robin gave her mysterious smile to all equally; she knew Zoro was happily emptying the big cup of sake while Luffy roared in denial. She had her eyes focused on someone else. Her eyes were on the said Captain of Hearts Pirate, who was sitting at the deck and frowning. For inexperienced or oblivious eyes like Luffy, they would think Law was irritated with the crowd and just wanted to be done with the chaos.

But Robin knew better, beyond the scary glare and knitted eyebrows were intense care. A violent passion and maddening possessiveness lay hidden behind cold grey eyes. Trafalgar D Water Law sat stoic with his sword Kikoku and kept his eyes one source of energy, the reason of the grand feast. His cold calculative mind was already planning on next moves on how to take Kaido the Beast down, but his heart was worried only for certain someone jumping up and down. His doctor self was astonished at the high recuperating power of Luffy, who was moving at light speed and Law's eyes were following him like shadow. Robin had her eyes on him, the more Trafalgar Law became invisible to others the better he felt at ease at keeping an eye on the teen pirate.

Zoro was done stealing the sake from the biggest cup and Luffy was shouting that he had not tasted a single drop of it. Everybody knew that he did not, but Zoro who did it, Luffy was oblivious to finery. Robin only sensed what Law was doing, whenever some mischievous underling of Strawhat Fleet handed Luffy orange juice with sake in it, Law would swap it with nearest piece of meat without anyone noticing. Whenever Bartolomeo went into fanboy mode Luffy would be twenty arms away with one small finger gesture. Law was using the ensuing chaos to his favour.

But at times Robin to missed things, she still wondered how she missed the first signs. It was rare for her to overlook something so obvious. Now that she retraced her memories, it all began the day the whole crew rushed to save Caime. They had just learned of the different members of Worst Generation. He was the guy Shaky had winked on. Surgeon Of Death with 200 million bounty. Since he had bounty less than Luffy, Robin had done the classic mistake of underestimating his brain; she had assumed he would be like Luffy, instinct based fool and not much into planning. Though with Luffy around Law's plans had no place in, he still had brains equal to Robin's and she knew it too.

When they first met, it was the human auction house, she had identified him first. But his eyes never bothered with Luffy's crew, but were curious on Luffy alone. When Kid had insulted Luffy and Law, he too reacted like Luffy, but he was more interested in Luffy's actions and power. That was the first time Trafalgar Law met her beloved captain and Luffy? He was intrigued by Law's powers.

When the war of the best happened, Robin was on a prison island. Her captain had lost all hope with death of his brother. She learned about the events three days later. In her worry for Luffy she never bothered with the name Trafalgar Law. He was one name among many who helped in saving Luffy's life. She was grateful to him, it never made her suspicious why he did so. It was not Luffy's regular charm, they had not even spoken much while they fought Marines. Yet he took the risk of saving Luffy. If Luffy had not informed them later that he operated on their captain, she would never figure out the truth, though she learned of it much later.

In Punk Hazard, her Captain's meeting with Hearts Captain was a coincidence, but she refused in coincidence. It was all pre-destined and the Pirate Alliance was bound to happen now or later. Their meeting just escalated Law's plan. Yet when Robin warned Luffy off betrayal in Pirate Alliance, Luffy said he believed that Torao was good guy. If anything Robin trusted her life with, it was her Captain's instincts. When Law replied 'NO' to Luffy's question, if he would betray Luffy, was in fact not a lie or a reply kept on future movements. Law meant no. In his own way Law tried to keep Luffy free of harm, he tried breaking off the alliance to protect him and Luffy refused him.

Law despite losing a hand stayed on the battleground, swearing to die with Luffy if he fails in defeating Doflamingo. That was the first time Robin felt that things were beyond Luffy's version of friendship and Law's denial of that friendship.

But her eyes opened in Kyros's house, it was the happy midnight just after Sabo left.

* * *

After Sabo left, Robin, Zoro and Franky had decided to guard the house. They put Law on the bed with Luffy and pulled down half hanging Ussop from bed. Zoro kept Bellamy at the furthest corner and Ussop at the entrance, so that if any harm came, Robin would roll him over to safety. Franky was guarding the backyard. It's on this guard duty when three of them heard and grasped the truth.

"Mugi…Mugiwara-ya…" Law was mumbling in his sleep for the infinite time. "Don't you think he is mumbling a bit too much, he is only calling out for Luffy" Zoro offered Robin a cup of coffee as he sat on the stairs. "He has his reasons" She smiled. "I doubt his reasons, he acts as Mr. Know it all and he scared Chopper in Punk Hazard" she knew Zoro declined Law's involvement with the crew to certain extent. "Sanji has been friendly to him as well but I feel Luffy is too trusting and relaxed around him" Zoro rested his head on the wooden wall.

"We have to trust Luffy's trust, after all he trusted us too, a liar who made pirate flag in his image, a thief who stole his ship, a pirate hunter who hated pirates, a cyborg who looted money from him, ex-vice president and assassin of the pirate gang he fought against. Luffy has his eyes Zoro" Robin smiled. "But he is an idiot captain no matter what" Zoro chuckled.

Their ears became alert when Luffy's voice was heard. "Torao, are you in pain" there was unusual concern in Luffy's voice. "Mugiwara-ya… you … you are well.. Thank God" Law sat up. "I feel fine, just little tired. Torao were you crying?" Luffy placed his palms on Law's cheeks. Law shook his head.

"I am sorry, I dragged you in my mess" Law rested his head on Luffy's shoulder. "Our mess Torao, our" Luffy ran his fingers in Law's hair.

"I want to tell you everything… I need to" Law's voice cracked. "We have the night to ourselves, please talk to me" Luffy looked up, trying to read the expression in darkness.

"Land of White, that's what they called my country, Frevlance. You know I had a very happy home, my town was proud of it doctors. My mom and dad, they were doctors as well; along with other doctors they ran the medical school. I studied there, you know by the age of six I was able to stitch up minor cuts and injuries" Law broke into a smile. "I topped my class, I was a serious guy from childhood, but I did enjoy my school" Law was lost in memories. "My schooling happened with mountain bandits and two scary brothers" Luffy chuckled.

"I had a little sister, she was called Lamy, she was a carbon copy of my mother, copper hair, big eyes and kind heart. She wanted to be a writer hence my parents never made her join medical school. Then one day our happy lives changed. Lamy forces me to leave study to watch festival. It was a wonderful festival, it was the only time we saw so many colours at same time, we saw blue, yellow, red, pink, green, purple, and orange… all flashing before our eyes. And in front of the parade Sister of God's House walked. I had a boyish crush on her. That's when Lamy fainted. It began the outbreak of Amber Lead Disease" Law took Luffy's hand in his own.

"We all got white patches in our body. My parents were incapable of finding a cure, our medical supplies were cut, Lamy was deteriorating and there was influx of patient. One day some people in white mask come, a civil war breaks out. We are promised a safe passage through a ship, all the children were to board it" Law clenched Luffy' palms. "I did not board because Lamy was left behind and Sister tells me not give into despair. Look what I did with my life Mugiwara-ya, spent last sixteen years in hatred against Humanity" there were no tears, but Law was beyond sadness.

"My parents got shot and I hid Lamy inside the cupboard, but I never bought her out. They killed all my classmates and burned the hospital down. And I could do nothing, when you punched Saint Charlos that day, in a way you made me feel better. Those high up in power think they can kill us like mites. I escaped in a cart full of dead bodies, with anger against the world! I got hold of grenades and tied them around my body. I had the guts, I knew I was dying, I feared nothing, I went and asked Doflamingo to take me as his apprentice. He promised me to find a devil fruit that could cure me if I outlived my death sentence. How many times did that stupid Cora-san tried to kick me out. He threw me out of the window the first time. I stabbed him once. I learned all my fighting skills and resistance from his beatings" Law was laughing.

"Then that old fool decides to kidnap me! You know those six months with him were both painful and happy. The hospitals refused to treat me and cure me, but Cora-san refused to give up. I felt cared after a long time. But even that was short lived" Law looked at Luffy.

"I longed for a family and Doflamingo killed his own brother. I could do nothing, I just heard him die. I watched too many people die, it was all too painful, it's been a despairing journey Mugiwara-ya. Cora-san made me free, he shoved Ope-Ope no mi down my throat. It took me three years to cure myself. I operated on me every day churning out the poison, it was stinging experience" Law whipped a tear from Luffy's face.

"You don't have to say more Traffy" Luffy placed his fingers on Law's lips.

"Once I was cured I found Bepo. You always wanted to know his secret right?" Law smiled and Luffy nodded. "I operated on him, he was a dying polar bear from a travelling circus and there was another man from circus who loved him, he was an human exhibition, sadly both were dying. The bear had lost its motor skills and the man had lost his body movement years before, I remodeled the vocal cord of the bear and changed the personalities" Law laughed.

"You did find happiness Torao" Luffy hugged Law. "Yes, not in my crew but you. For thirteen years I avoided attachment. I dedicated my life to revenge and despair. Then I see one day you debut with thirty million bounty in east blue, soon I see you broke down the execution ground of Gold D Roger, you caught my eyes even before you entered Grand Line and next thing I see is this seventeen year old is involved in downfall of two Schibukai. But when you dropped in to save that mermaid friend of yours, I realized you were just a crazy fool, more crazy than the rumours spoke. You bought my faith back in kindness and humanity. I had to save you from Marineford that day. It was on impulse but I realized what it was in Punk Hazard. I was waiting for your return, I knew you would create havoc and so you did in Fishmen Island" Law bent his head and kissed Luffy.

"I said to White-chase that I would kill you in Punk Hazard. The moment I saw you shouting at me, I realized that I could never kill you. After thirteen years I felt tremor in my heart, when you threw me below from Kings Plateau and decided to fight alone, I did not want you to die, I wished it was me who died. You have become my sunshine mugiwara-ya. It's been a long lone journey for me; I don't want to lose another loved one. Let me and my crew follow you till end of your journey, even after we defeat Kaiddo" Law kissed Luffy again.

"Will you promise not to do things alone and have your own journey but come to me when I miss you and be my partner and not a follower?" Law knew it Luffy''s love for him would not deny Law the pleasure of his own journey with his Hearts Crew. This was the great guy Law fell in love with.

"My sword is yours, my crew is yours, my ship is yours, my body is yours, my soul is yours, my Heart is yours! I pledge myself to you" Law kisses Luffy's hands with soft lips.

Luffy pulled Law by the collar for a passionate kiss and the unzipped overcoat left Law's body and fell on Bellamy' head. The trousers landed on Ussop's sleeping and aching body one after another.

The kiss deepened and Law pulled Luffy closer to him. The younger coiled his legs around Law, their hands exploring each other's body with urgency. "Does.. mm.. your arm pain?" Luffy asked tracing stitches on Law's arm. "A minor sting" Law recaptured Luffy in his lips. They flopped on the small creaking bed.

Luffy licked Law's ear shell and licked down the tattoos, Luffy placed his lips on the stitches on arm. Law hissed as Luffy bit him on the chest. Law grabbed Luffy by the hair and bought his mouth back to his. Luffy's hair was rubber too and Law realized it a little late when he released them, they returned back to their original form with slashing noise.

"Rubber-man" Law mumbled and entered his four fingers inside Luffy. Luffy required no preparation or messaging, he was easy to expand. "Have to use Haki…" Law mumbled. Luffy nodded in agreement. Once armament haki coated Law's fingers, Luffy began panting and moaning at top of his voice. Law pressed his unoccupied hand on Luffy's mouth to suppress his voice. Luffy curled his toes, ankles and knees in excitement. The pleasure bundle inside was coated in armament haki as well. When Law was done with fingers, Luffy was already a puddle of excitement; he positioned his manhood with haki protection. Luffy arched his back at emptiness between his legs. His pupil diluted and his lips letting out soft heavy moans and musky smell hung between Law and him as beads of sweat tickled down their body. Law entered Luffy and a thrust of energy escaped from their first union. There was clash of bodies layered with Haki.

"Faster…. Harder…." Unknowingly Luffy had hardened his hands and dug them deep in Law's shoulder blade making Law tremble in excitement and painful pleasure. Luffy began moving his hips upwards to gain more of the friction and Law began a fierce hammering. Every time Law hit Luffy's pleasure spot, there was an energy release, first wave knocked the windows, second wave threw small things over. By the tenth thrust whole house was shaking up and both lovers moaning each other's name at top of their voice, a sphere of blue energy kept escaping from their passionate union.

When they climaxed, entire sunflower plateau ruffled up and Ussop and Bellamy almost gave up their pretense of sleep. It was becoming hard for them to sleep with the musky smell and moans hovering in the small house, both wondering how low the Shame Quotient was of for the Captains engaged in dirty deeds.

"I love you Torao" Luffy hugged Law hard. "I love you too Mugiwara-ya"

That night everything became clear to Robin as she picked herself up from the ground, Law and Luffy had tossed her and Zoro out with energy waves. She just smiled for rest of the day and Franky was chanting super, super, super while Zoro was in doubt about his choice, which he should kill first his idiot Captain or his Captain's egoist Queen.

* * *

When the party got over, Robin decided to play ignorant. Luffy paddled to one of the fluffy rooms on Yonta-maria. Law sat in same position for next fifteen minutes. Once fifteen minutes were over, the tall man teleported himself and Robin never saw two sakazuki cups go missing with a bottle of mild sake.

"Hello father" Law arrived out of nowhere inside the room and Luffy flopped up on the bed. "You startled me shishishi… And I did not drink from that cup!" Luffy pouted. "I know… you are a different one, did you not exchange cups of sake with your brothers? You should have done it today" Law sat on the bed.

"I did drink, that was to become brothers and not become leader and why do you have cups Torao? I won't be your father! No way in seven hells of impel down!" Luffy scooted towards the corner. "I am here to create a bond" Law placed the cups on bed and poured clear white liquid on them. "I won't be your brother as well" Luffy puffed his cheeks and his strawhat tilted on the left.

"You really are a simpleton are you not Mugiwara-ya" Luffy glared at Law. "I want to exchange sake as partners, I think marriage is a bit risky at this point, if we get married there will be a double bounty and I am sure Kid & Co. would chase after us for the fun of breaking us apart" Law smirks. "If we exchange the cup of sake, we will be married?" Luffy asked. "Not exactly, but we will be tied to each other by soul and red string of fate and I need to make it clear to Boa Hancock you belong to me" Law smiled.

"You want to do it?" Luffy asked. "Yes, I have never been so assured in my life, let's do it before Fanboy comes with his ship, he hates me! You have to say goodbye to your seven sons as well" Law took his cup. "Yosh… Let's get married" Luffy followed the gesture.

"To grand adventure as partners, lovers and husbands and May health of my Sunshine never suffer" Law spoke.

"To the everlasting bond as soul mates and I pray for permanent happiness in his life" Luffy grinned.

On other side of Yonta-maria Robin considered herself the flower girl and witness to an unusual wedding, she removed her petal eye and ear from the room and delved herself with the rare chance to play with Zoro's soft green hair as he snored on her lap peacefully.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:- Nope not my manga, if it was, I would have drawn lemons in every chapter! Law and Luffy banging all night long…

Story Idea- Lionel Oralando and Jonathan Walker.

My first OP setting story, hope you liked it.

Hope you liked it, I placed it between chapter 800 and 801, it makes an easier place to manipulate time and story.

Did you guys read Chapter 801? God Epicness Should have a limit too. I am psyched about Sanji and Wanted Alive poster- Fan Theory might come true! He is a noble/real prince! I hate Lucci, but he is back! And Doffy's speech? Prologue for Game of Thrones! He was like Whitebeard's oracle voice in evil setting! It's just like Law said in Punk Hazard, they broke the gears a tide is coming!

Sorry for Typo

(^_^)/


End file.
